Falling Iron
by Arthur Hansen
Summary: Tony Stark fell from the sky after defeating Loki's allies at the end of Avengers (the Movie). It's too bad he didn't get back to his Earth, but instead fell into a city named Brockton Bay to collide and change the fate of one girl. But she wants to be hero, not just normal, bullied Taylor Hebert.
1. Destiny Diverted

His blue eyes followed the strategic nuclear missile as it coasted into the center of the alien armada and staging area. In just one second, he was was going to fall back through the Tesseract powered portal. The fifty megaton city killer bomb went off and his armor polarized his lenses as its last active function, then all systems died.

Captain America... No, Steve Rogers stared into the portal. "Close it."

Black Widow had been tensed. I one world, she hesitated for just a second. Here though, she stabbed Loki's scepter through the forcefield and disrupted the portal device.

He and burst of electromagnetic energy hit the portal as it close. The suit of armor hit distorting portal as it closed and was swept up into a lateral spin, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Does anyone see him?" the blonde super-soldier called out.

"He hit the portal as it closed and disappeared," the team's archer called out. Now if only his acute eyes had not caught part of that flash.

"Then he is gone. Lost unto infinity. Mayhap he will return. He is a puissant... nay, stubborn mortal. If anyone has the wits to get back from where he ended up. We can only have faith." The Nordic warrior in blue armor gathered his scarlet cape about him.

The green goliath had watched the portal, raging at the unfairness. They had been stronger! They had won! His roar echoed throughout the city.

"Good luck, Tony," the last of the Avengers said. He had been a jerk, self-centered and narcissistic. She would have never pegged him to be the one that would sacrifice his life to save the world.

Just goes to show you never really know someone.

* * *

"Oh, god," Tony Stark said. "I think I'm going to puke." He had awoke with a jerk to find he was in an uncontrolled spin with flashes of lighter pale rose and darker blue. His armor was dead weight. "Talk-" Urp. "-to me-" Oh no. "-Jarvis." There he let go even as he started to black out from the G-forces.

He was lucky that he was coming in at a very shallow angle, as his battered red, gold and steel colored armor actually skipped across the shallow waves of the bay three time before plowing a huge trench in the gritty sand and pebble beach. The armor had ended up staring skyward, with one leg jammed painfully straight up.

"Hello?" a jogger called out from the top of the beach where this read ended. "Hey, does someone have cell phone? I think this cape is hurt." She usually didn't run this far, but she was feeling better.

Only one of the bystanders responded, as the rest had started to flee the area.

"Don't have one, miss, but my apartment is right there above that salon. I'll go call the PRT." The older dark-skinned man took of a good pace for a sextegarian.

She leaned back over to try and see if she could hear someone inside the armor or if it was a robot of some sort.

Beeps and whines filled the air as the suit reactivated. The suits biometric sensor were not detecting any respiration and all of the life support apertures appeared to be filled with a mildly acidic fluid. The bespectacled girl started to scrabble backward.

"It was a pleasure to serve, sir," the AI said.

With a bang, the emergency release explosive bolts triggered over over most of the armor excepting the one leg stick straight up. Pieces of scarlet and gold armor landed softly three to six feet away.

The jogger blinked as she realized it really was a person. She dropped back to her knees right next to him, noting the odd glowing triangle in a circle of light in his chest. The lower part of his face and neck was covered in slime. Leaning over, her eyes watched his chest even as she listened for any breathing eve she checked him for a pulse.

Strong regular pulse, no breathing. Washing his face with water from her drinking bottle and clearing the air passage, she started to breathe for him. The class she was taking had never talked about guys with facial hair. Sirens started to sound in the distance, indicating the authorities were on the way.

With a gasp and wheeze, he suddenly started breathing.

"Oh. I'm alive. I guess that makes you my angel. God, I hurt. What's wrong with my leg?" the main said, suddenly very much awake.

"Um, one leg is still in your armor and sticking straight up," the jogger said. "Angel? Are you eyes working?"

"Yup, perfectly fine. Did we stop the invasion? Is New York safe?" he asked woozily. "And my armor doesn't allow for that much flexibility. Which probably means I've got a broken or dislocated hip. That's really going to suck." Probably still in shock then.

"Invasion? Oh, are you a new member of the Protectorate? Was there some big parahuman fight last night?" Taylor Hebert asked curiously.

"The whosit? Parahumans? That could be a problem. But later. After the pain." The inventor looked around. "Think you can pull me a couple of feet out in the direction of my head."

"I'm not really strong," the curly haired girl replied, almost hiding behind her bangs.

"I'll teach you a little secret. It's not about strength, but all about leverage. And I can help. I just don't think I can do it on my own."

With a big of work, the two of them pulled him back down the trench. Once the leg was more horizontal, it freed itself with a bang just like the other parts as two police cruisers that screeched up with sirens and lights on. Lightly armored PRT officers popped out. Tony was huffing in pain, barely bearing it.

"Huh. Just after dawn. East coast?" Tony Stark nattered to distract him from the overwhelming pain.

"Uh, Brockton Bay. Between New York and Boston." She stood up carefully while keeping her hands visible. "He needs medical attention."

"Who was he fighting?" the first officer said as he trotted down the crunchy beach.

"He said something about an invasion in New York City."

"Sir, do you want a temporary mask?" the PRT officer asked of Tony.

"Why the hell would I want that? What I want is an ambulance and some pain medication. Not necessarily in that order. I could also take a really good strong whiskey right now, too." Tony's one eyebrow was raised up as an expressive question. "Say, you guys wouldn't have happened to have heard of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., would you?"

"Um, no. Is that the name of your superhero team? We can try to get in contact with them, if you like. Ambulance is on the way. Hey, is your armor safe to handle or should we get a bomb disposal squad here?" one of the officers at the top of the beach by the cruisers asked.

"Nah, shouldn't explode or anything. Just put it in a duffel or something. Damn, I need to make another armor. I didn't even have time to test that one. And then figure a way home. Today just hasn't been my day. I didn't even get to tell Pepper I love her. Say, kid? What's your name?"

"Uh, Taylor. Taylor Hebert, sir." She was definitely withdrawing a bit now that more people were here.

"Tony Stark. Thank you for saving my life. You're a hero in my book. I might call you angel sometimes." He really needed a drink.

A motorcycle pulled up to a stop by the police cruisers and its silver and blue armored rider dismounted.

"Oh, wow. It's Armsmaster," Taylor said in awe. "He's the leader of the local Protectorate."

Tony wiggled a little bit to sit up, groaning in pain. "Huh. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto. You don't mind if I call you Toto, do you?"

"I thought you were going to call me Angel? Even though I'm not!" Taylor was severely confused now.

"It's a stream of conscious thing. I babble my smarts all over. Not many people can keep up. And you save my life, so of course you're an angel. Is there a license required to have super armor?"

She and the officers blinked as Armsmaster walked down the gritty beach to them.

"Um, I don't think so? Unless you use it to commit a crime."

"You mean I'm going to have to certify my armor with the FAA? That's a ton of paperwork and hassle," Tony complained.

"I take it he's a Tinker then?" Armsmaster had a small smile at the other man's complaint on paperwork and procedure. More sirens were approaching.

"I like to tinker. Used to be my sportscars, but somehow I think you using the word that way means something more than I'm used to. A category of superhero that makes items? That means there's a lot of them. Huh. Yeah, really over the rainbow here Tony. Great."

"Sir, I've called for one of the trucks to come and pick up the remains of the armor. It's obviously combat grade and we don't want it falling into someone's hands. Like Squealer," an officer said to Armsmaster.

"Good call. Tell Director Piggot that I would not mind taking a look at it myself. If it can fly under its own power, that's a useful ability."

"Miss, if you could come over here? I need to get a statement. No, no. You aren't in trouble. In fact, I think you probably saved this guy's life. Afterwards, I'll give you a lift home, how's that?" the only female PRT officer said.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I'd really appreciate it. Um, goodbye, Tony."

"Bye, Angel! I'll catch up to you next week? How's that?" Tony turned back to one of the officers that was helping pull him all the way out of the trench and up the beach.

* * *

When he woke up again it was to the pleasant beeps of life monitors in a hospital room. "Ah, decor de la medicina. Always a pleasure to see offwhite with more white with yet more bright white."

The titter of giggling just out of sight obviously meant someone had heard him. That brightened Tony right up. Good quips should never be repeated but should also not be wasted.

The girl in white robes with a red cross on her front was not what he expected. She was cowled and hooded so all you could see what the section around her eyes. "Hello. Mr. Stark, right?"

"The one and only. I take it you are another local heroine? You look a little young," he noted.

"Panacea. And that's right. I just had to wait for permission as attending physician, but I believe I can have you mostly healed in about five minutes." She thought he was pretty expressive.

"Wow, I wish I had met you after I got back from Afghanistan. That could have saved a lot of bother. Like the Palladium poisoning, not to mention all the shrapnel in my chest. But you know, what's a little shrapnel damage among friends?" he quipped.

She put her hands on his arm. And then stopped. "You still have the shrapnel in your chest? And what is that thing in the center of it? What barbarian installed that?" she asked in horror.

"Dr. Yinsin was... under pressure and not able to remove the shards. So he fixed me up an electromagnet to keep the shards from slicing up my heart. I added the ARC reactor, escaped my prison cell and then blew up the terrorist camp. Really, sort of Tuesday for me now that I think of it." He'd been nodding his head back and forth just a little bit as he talked.

"You have a nuclear reactor in your chest?" she squeaked out.

"It's an Starkium electron fusion reactor. Pretty much the safest type of reactor out there. Now that I've replaced the Palladium it used to use. Just ignore it, okay?" He gave her a little helpless shrug and a smile.

"Right. Well, your leg is pretty good. Most of your bumps and bruises are healed. And I did finish purging that poisoning, too." Panacea was also reading all the scars he had on his body.

"Great! Then I can start figuring out a way back to my Earth!" He gave one of his smirk even as he sat up. "Oh, so much better. Thanks, Panacea."

"I'm just going to go over there and let Armsmaster know that you're fine. Okay?" She retreated from the madman quickly, in case it was contagious. Just down the hall, she spotted the armor wearing Tinker and the head of the Brockton Bay Protectorate talking in low tones. She did not run, but it was obvious she was walking quickly. "He's okay. Other than the fusion reactor in his chest. I could probably heal that hole, but it would be tricky."

"I was wondering where the power source for that armor was. Why is it in his chest?" That had to be the oddest post-trigger mutation that Armsmaster had ever seen.

"He said something about getting hit with a bomb, some electromagnets to keep the shrapnel from tearing up his heart. Then he added the ARC-y thing to power it so he could break out of a terrorists camp or something. I think he might be a little unstable," Panacea said rapid-fire.

"How the hell..? Armsmaster? Are you sure you want to recruit this lunatic?" the stout, bob-haired woman next to him asked.

"I'm sure, Director Piggot. A preliminary survey of the armor pieces indicates that it's a full exoskeleton that's armored, flight-capable and ludicrously armed. Micro-missiles, a couple of triple-laser emitters that I couldn't get to warm up with the full output of my lab," the Tinker explained.

"What does that mean?" Piggot asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm pretty sure if I'm reading the power ratings on that thing correctly, he could probably tussle with Lung. Maybe not win, but that armor laughed off armor piercing rounds."

"Yeah, really cool, huh? Hey, have you guys seen my pants? I'm pretty sure I'll get arrested if I try to walk out of here with just a hospital gown," Tony called out as he stuck his head out the door. "Oh, and nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark!" He gave them both a disarming smile.

"Armsmaster. I'll talk to a nurse about getting some clothes. So where are you from? We didn't get any hits about anything happening in New York last night or a super-team called S.H.I.E.L.D.," the Tinker replied holding out his hand to shake.

"Sorry, don't do the handshake thing. Not after Afghanistan. Not actually trying to be a jerk. Well, this time." Tony made no move to shake the hand.

"I'm Director Piggot of the PRT. What happened in Afghanistan?" the administrator asked.

"I was doing a weapon demonstration for a few generals (with the full wet bar, by the way), got blown up by a missile my company made and then kidnapped by terrorists. They tried to blackmail me into making advanced weapons by offering to remove the shrapnel in my chest. Which they totally lied about, by the way. Dr. Yinsin and I staged a breakout using my Mark I armor. Blew up the base and went home. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll go talk to that nurse," Panacea said as she started to move away from the lunatic.

"Oh, right. You asked me where I'm from. As far as I can figure, an alternate dimensional Earth. Unless there's a large multinational company called Stark International around?" Tony nattered along.

"You are from Earth Aleph?" Piggot asked as she tried to parse his strange manner of dispensing information.

"No, he's not. They have a few parahumans there, but nothing like this. I guess we'll call it Earth Gimel or something. Well, you are stranded and the Protectorate and the PRT are always keeping an eye out for talented inventors. You can even fix up your armor again, do some heroing after you learn the ropes," Armsmaster said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Sounds kind of official... I can probably do that... Maybe... Better than writing it up myself, I guess. Oh, pants! Thanks, Sarah! You are now my official, favorite nurse. If I wasn't in a steady relationship, I would totally date you Saturday." He snagged the clothes and disappeared back into the room.

"He's... energetic. I wonder if its part of his power?" Armsmaster asked.

"I'm not sure my blood pressure could handle him in large doses. Handle the negotiation, please. I'll see you at the Wednesday meeting." With that, she turned and walked off.

Tony stepped out in the loose jeans and T-shirt. "Was it something I said? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything insulting. Pepper has been getting on my case about that."

"No, she's just not very comfortable around parahumans," Armsmaster said simply.

"Oh. That, right. So beyond the obvious classical connotations, what is a Parahuman? I'm all ears."

"People with superpowers? That have had a trigger event can now do things that normal people can't?"

"Trigger? Weird. No, I'm just smart. I mean really smart. Graduated MIT at sixteen, took over as CEO of Stark International at 18. Turned it into the mega-conglomerate in less than ten years. People bandy the word genius around. What's a trigger event?" Tony said. "And where are we going for lunch? They have Burger Kings here?"

"A trigger event is when you are at your absolute worst place and you develop superpowers. Some people mention that they see a vision, but I'm not sure I ascribe to that. And yes, there are Burger Kings here in Earth Bet," Armsmaster said as he walked down the hall to the elevator. "So how about I show you my lab and shop back at base?"

"Sounds fun. Is my armor there? I might be able to fix it up a little bit."

Armsmaster wasn't sure he could keep up. "Yes, actually."

* * *

Tony was studying the remains of his Mark VIII. "Looks pretty beat up. I only got to wear it an hour. Isn't even technically field tested."

"What did all this?" Armsmaster asked as he tapped some energy scoring.

"Chicarti? Not sure, alien storm troopers that Loki was partnered with. Stole a cosmic alien tesseract with unlimited energy, used it to open a wormhole above New York (above my building!) to near their space base. Sent hundreds of foot soldiers, these wicked sky skiffs and these absolutely huge monster flying snake things. My cutting laser didn't even score their armor. Luckily their insides are softer than their outsides. I think I'm behind in the numbers though. Thor and the Hulk both took out a couple and I only took out one."

"Loki? Thor? The Hulk?" Armsmaster prompted even as he watched him start to put the armor back together.

"Yeah, I guess Loki and Thor were the guys that the Norse based their legends. Not sure how much I believe in that. Hulk? Gamma radiation and scientists appear to be a bad mix. Normal guy, turns into a eight or nine foot green muscle rage monster that can smash buildings. Say? Can I try to finagle uploading onto one of your bigger computers?"

It took a few minutes, but they both managed to jury rig up a connection. Armsmaster made sure it was in a virtual 'box' system with no external access.

"Oh, hey. My black box recorder for the fight survived. I'm sure I got some videos of that. Let me throw it up on the big screen over there." His fingers were tapping away rapidly. "Need to make a holo-suite for you. Simplifies designing things drastically. And there we go. Hey, JARVIS? How are you doing, buddy?"

Armsmaster was watching the video as it rocketed up the side of a building. "This is combat footage? You weren't kidding about that portal or the aliens, were you?" The micro-missiles were better than he thought they would be. And yeah, giant ugly snake thing that was flying and smashing buildings.

"Online. Degradation of AI core only at 0.5 %. This system does not appear to be optimized. And it's good to be back, Mr. Stark," JARVIS said from the computer.

Armsmaster's head snapped around. "What is that?"

"That is a who. He's my personal A.I. And a friend. Don't you ever tell Pepper I said that, though. JARVIS, say hello to Armsmaster."

"Greetings, Armsmaster. And mums the word, sir."

"He's got restrictions, right?" the leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorates asked.

"Of course, sir. I believe I am under three hundred and fifty two at this time," the A.I. replied in his cultured tone of voice.

"Which ones did Pepper remove this time?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My orders to reschedule all of your board meetings and to redirect all calls except hers, sir. And the directives to order the latest Porsche and Maserati when they come out."

Panacea was right. This guy was a lunatic, Armsmaster thought to himself even as he continued to watch and listen to the combat footage.

"So how long to repair the Mark VIII, JARVIS?"

"The damage appears catastrophic. Did you already spend your discretionary armor budget this month, sir?"

"Actually, JARVIS, we ended up on an alternate Earth. Earth Bet, I assume? From the Hebrew alphabet? So we don't exactly have a budget right now," Tony explained to his A.I.

"That will make things difficult, sir. We might get 50 % functionality with a week's work. More if we have quality repair supplies and parts."

Armsmaster paused the screen. Okay, that really did look a bit like the god Thor. "About that. I can let you use my shop here to fix up your armor a bit, but beyond that we're going to have to come to an agreement."

"Joining the Protectorate and/or that PRT (whatever that stands for?) right?" Tony asked curiously.

"Parahuman Response Team. They've been the main US administration of superheroes since the mid 80's. The Protectorate is the national parahuman super team, based in most major and many minor cities. Tinkers are a fairly valuable resource, especially if you can make reproducible and repairable technology."

Tony really had a raised eyebrow at that. "Since when is tech not reproducible or repairable?"

That stopped Armsmaster. "You could build and maintain multiple armors? Or teach someone to do it?"

"I usually have JARVIS do all the boring work. The reason I only had this armor on for the last hour or so was that my previous suit got trashed in a fight. I'm going to have to burst a small bubble, because I'm not selling my armor. I'm willing to help with things because I'm a nice guy. Really. But I don't sell weapons any more."

"At all?" the bearded inventor asked grimly.

"It would take a lot of convincing. Like world ending convincing," Tony said carefully.

Armsmaster tapped on his own keyboard, giving the virtual machine limited, guest privileges for the network and Internet. "JARVIS, access Leviathan attack on Kyushu and put it up on the big screen." Armsmaster waited until the picture of the Endbringer appeared on the screen as it started its attack. "This is the Endbringer Leviathan. One of three Endbringers. This is the start of the fight where after hours, Leviathan sunk Kyushu. Estimated death totals at over four million."

"Sir, I am seeing dozens of these attacks listed. Destroyed cities and hundreds of killed heroes and villains. Newfoundland was also sunk." JARVIS's voice was a bit subdued.

"Okay, I'm starting to be convinced. But you don't want the Iron Man armor. It's... complicated to pilot and way too expensive. If you know what you are doing, you can get that 150 % out of it. If you don't, you are a danger to everyone around you. JARVIS, bring up that prison guard armor that I did as a thought exercise last Thursday. The cost-effective design."

"The Guardsman? Sir, are you sure about this?"

"I might be, once I see the evidence." Tony was suddenly and frighteningly intense.

"Don't worry about that. There is a lot of evidence." Armsmaster was quite grimly convincing.

And that sounded beyond ugly.


	2. Fitting in with a bang

Taylor was jogging again the next day. She wanted to see that crash site again. To remind herself that she already was a hero. That she saved a life.

There was a man with his back to her looking down on the beach. He turned his head and then grinned. "I thought I might run into you here. Taylor, right?"

"Mr. Stark?" the panting girl said. She was still not quite at the level she wanted to be.

"Please, Tony to friends and people that save my life. So, quite the fitness nut?" That didn't quite fit Tony's mental image of her. But he was missing pieces.

"Um, sorta. Trying to get into better shape. So what are you doing here? I thought you would still be in the hospital," the fifteen year old said.

"Some young heroine fixed up my busted leg. I'm actually here to say thanks again. And I was wondering if you needed a part time job? I've got a job and I'm needing a personal assistant to help organize things. Someone willing to take initiative. And I'm sort of limited on who I know."

"I don't really have a lot of experience in that," she said with wide eyes behind her glasses.

"Really, it's just more to pull my head out of the clouds and remind me of things I have to do, not just the things I want to do. Not going to pressure you into it, but I'd like you to at least try. Besides, I don't have the budget for more than a part timer." The budget was tiny. He might be able to afford a new armor in six months.

"Well, I suppose I can try. I, uh, don't exactly have something to write with."

"I did actually plan ahead. Here's my new Protectorate business card. They are going to put me up in one of their sub-buildings near their dock with their ferry and boats. I guess I can't even think of moving into the actual base until I've been a hero 'here' for a while." He gave her a smile. "No problem getting there, is there?"

"No, that should be pretty easy. Just downtown."

"Show up after school and we'll get some paperwork started. I should have my armor mostly repaired in another five days. Then I can start to... patrol."

Taylor nodded her head shyly. "Okay. I'll try for a while." And this might allow her to approach the Protectorate about joining the Wards!

* * *

The main entrance was just a number on a glass door, tinted dark. It jangled a bit when it opened. "Hello?"

"I think you're lost, kid. The model and crafts store is on the far side," the man behind the receptionist desk said.

"Actually, I was told to meet Mr. Stark here. Something about a job being his personal assistant?" Taylor really didn't sound too sure about this.

"How old are you?" the guy asked.

"I'm almost sixteen and its only supposed to be part time. And, um, I could use the extra money. Is this really a PRT location? It looks... normal?" she replied while looking around.

"It is. Lower security and offsite for our machine shop. Mr. Stark has been moved here for a while. Once he's finished being screened, they'll move him over to the main Protectorate base. Let me get Amy to walk you back to his area. He should have your paperwork and here's your temporary badge." He dialed a number and a solid looking woman of forty walked in wearing the lightweight uniform of the PRT.

"Come on, kid. I'll show you where you'll be working."

The hallways were a bit shabby, the carpet faded in the middle. And someone was playing music way too loud. And it was getting louder. Amy swiped opened the door to a moderate roaring sound that sounded like some sort of heavy metal, was pushed in and the door closed behind her.

"Hello?" Taylor called out.

The volume dropped considerably. "Visitor, sir," a voice said from the overhead.

Tony popped up from behind one of the workbenches filled with electronics and robotic parts. "Now JARVIS, this is not a visitor. Taylor Hebert, meet JARVIS. Say hello, JARVIS." He ducked below the table.

"Welcome, Miss Hebert. I am JARVIS. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Nice to meet you. Mr. Stark is currently busy assembling his tinker toys so he can build the basis of a useful manufacturing system," the A.I. replied in his normal snooty manner.

"Uh, hi? You are an A.I.?" She was actually talking to the very first real A.I. that she had ever heard of.

"That is correct, miss. Mr. Stark endeavours to upgrade me between work, assembling newer and more powerful armors and his other activities. He had me take the time to fill out all of the tedious paperwork. If you could please check the rather archaic laser printer in the corner and proof it. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes before signing off on it."

Taylor walked over. "Contract for employment? Background check authorization? School records? I'm still in high school." She frowned as she started to go through it. Most of it looked fairly accurate.

A glass screen lit up with information and a to-do list. "Here is Master Stark's current agenda. I have filled in a few suggestions for personal time. I've also compiled a list of his likes and dislikes that are within his budget."

"Half of this is alcohol," Taylor noted.

"Try to make sure he drinks something healthy in between his alcohol, Miss Taylor. And that he needs to eat a full meal once a day," JARVIS explained.

"I heard that!" Tony called out.

An extra sheet of paper kicked out of the printer, with writing on it. 'He has only had a bagel for breakfast ten hours ago.'

Taylor nodded even as she put it in her pile. She was going to be something of a babysitter for a genius? The papers were mostly accurate, even (she winced here) the part where she had her psychotic breakdown due to her trigger.

"Your PRT standard issue secure phone is in that packet. I even have one. And have to keep it on. In case of an emergency so I can not run out in my armor and get to stand around looking stupid." Tony's voice was echoing from behind the center island. "JARVIS, make a note to upgrade the phones to the Stark standard glass ones once we have some free capacity."

"Noted, sir."

"What are you doing down there?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Well, I'm about fifty percent of the way of finishing up my first holographic design station and about twenty percent done with my first robotic waldo. I'm probably going to name him in honor of Dummy. Moron should work. Dummy actually saved my life once, all on his own. I'm pretty sure I hadn't made him that smart," Tony said as he stood up. "JARVIS, fire up holographic grid A and run it through a diagnostic."

"Miss Taylor, if you could pick up my wireless eye and point it above the black and silver cylinder?" the A.I. asked.

"Um, sure." She picked up the camera as a block of grid-lines appeared, starting to rotate and change colors. "Whoa! Cool."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Angel. Have JARVIS check all the wiring connections, too."

And that was how the next three hours went. The hologram design station was amazing, especially when Tony started to rapidly prototype manipulator arms that would work better in the forty-by-forty foot room.

Taylor was playing with her phone, setting it up. She blinked at the time, which showed 6:32 PM. Well, she knew who she was first calling. Her very, very short list with one phone number. Her father picked up the phone. "Um, hi dad. Sorry I'm not home, but I sort of got a job. I really couldn't say no. And it's amazing! Do you mind if I bring my boss over? He's a good guy, but I know you can be protective and all. We can make it a dinner thing."

Danny Hebert was blinking rapidly. "I guess. I was just going to order out a pizza."

"That's great. Hey, Tony? What do you like on your pizza?" Taylor called out. Hey, that actually worked!

"Pepperoni and sausage with artichoke... Actually, just extra cheese, no artichoke hearts." Tony closed his eyes as he laid on the ground, trying to stave off his loss. That had struck home that Pepper loved artichoke on her pizzas.

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese. We should be there in half an hour or so. Thanks dad." Taylor started filling up her school backpack with a notepad. "Dad will have our pizza ready, so let's go. I still have schoolwork to do."

Tony was silently try to say something. "Sure. How are we getting there?"

"Well, we could bus-"

"Nope, not doing that. JARVIS, is there a car we can requisition. And make sure the vault is locked down," the genius said.

"Vault is locked down. Sir, there is a vehicle, but it is a delivery truck. Are you sure?" the A.I. asked.

"Absolutely." Tony stifled his shudder just a bit. "Public transit? Too many people too close."

"Oh, I'll have to watch out for that in the future." Taylor noted that he could be twitchy about some things.

"The receptionist is leaving the keys out for you. Have a good night, sir."

In just five minutes they were driving a small (for a Mac) truck.

A video call appeared. "Hello? Are you JARVIS?" the masked female asked.

"That is correct, Miss Dragon. A pleasure to meet you. Mr. Stark is currently away, hopefully getting supper. I expect he will return to his apartment and sleep for a few hours, then be back." JARVIS's faceless fractal image did not show any real expressions.

"Do you think your Mr. Stark would actually talk about the particulars on how he created you?" Dragon asked curiously. "You are the first A.I. I've ever met."

"He can probably fit you in with some of his free time once he gets his armor back into basic shape," JARVIS replied adroitly.

"I did want to warn him and yourself about the Dragon Slayers. They are high tech thieves that have managed to steal several of my armors. I would take some specific steps to protect yourself," the native parahuman said.

"Ah, yes. I'll have Mr. Stark peruse that. I definitely do not want to end up being kidnapped."

"Goodbye for now. I look forward to working with both of you." Dragon then disconnected.

Both A.I.s thought something was off during the exchange.

* * *

The Mac truck pull up in front of Taylor's small home twenty minutes after leaving the PRT shop.

"You really like to drive fast, don't you?" Taylor asked as she pried her fingers off the console.

"That was barely ten over," Tony complained as he hopped out. He needed a real car. Even if it wasn't one of his sportscars.

Danny and Tony shook hands at the door. They then retired to the kitchen table where the pizza was laid out with a side dish salad.

"So, ah, you hired my daughter to be your personal assistant?" the man with thinning hair asked as they started to grab their pizza slices.

"Yes. She impressed me terribly after saving my life yesterday. Shy little thing, but with the will to step up in a crunch. And," Tony bobbed his head side to side for a second, then continued, "I kind of need a minder. I had no idea I was hungry. I was way too focused on building some tools so I could repair my armor."

"Armor? Oh, you were the cape in that local section that crashed on the beach," the slightly older man said.

"Guilty. I'll need to work at hardening the electronics on my Mark 8. While I do love to talk about myself, I want to learn a bit more about my new assistant and her father. What do you do for a living?" Tony asked with a disarming smile.

"I'm the human resource manager and backup accountant at the local Dock Workers union, the 3110. Brockton has been in a pretty bad situation since the last big depression. I've got a pet project about finally finishing up the ferry, but the city council refuses to actually finish funding it. So it's a rusting hulk awaiting engines. Oh, Taylor? You have a cell phone? After... the accident?"

"Even Tony has one. I guess the PRT says everyone has to have one." Taylor pulled it out. "It's kind of sturdy looking." She stared at the nonstandard phone. Why did it look familiar? It was so bland that it did not stand out.

"I have become a wage slave," Tony said with a deep sigh. This was a pretty good pizza. "Hopefully I can push some decent tech towards the PRT and start amassing a fortune again. Sounds like it might be an interesting challenge."

Danny looked confused over at his daughter.

"JARVIS explained it while we were working. Tony here is from Earth Gimel. You know, like Earth Alep is and we're Earth Bet?"

The father was struck by how alive his daughter sounded. "Oh, that's... different. I take it you are a bit well off on your Earth?"

"Just slightly famous and rich. Really nothing."

That got a laugh out of Danny as his daughter smiled. "What's the most famous thing you did?"

"Oh, invented my Iron Man armor and became the world's first modern superhero. Pretty crazy, but when you're as rich as I am, well was, it's just considered being eccentric," Tony said then started to devour his second slice.

"First modern hero?" Taylor was blinking. Tony Stark was like Hero, the first big name Tinker after Scion appeared? Whoa.

"Captain America totally beat me, considering he fought in World War II. Little bit of cryofreeze and viola; a living legend in the 21st century. And Thor, well he claimed to have visited the Vikings in the Before Christ thing. Not sure I believe that, but he's the demigod with the hammer and lightning." Tony grabbed some salad as he talked. Ah, Russian dressing.

"That's quite a bit to take in," Danny said. "So, do you follow sports?"

"I follow sports teams. I always wanted to buy the Yankees," Tony said with a bright smile.

That got a laugh out of the pair.

Danny closed the door an hour later and smiled softly at his daughter who was doing her homework at the dinner table. "I'm going to have to get some more beer. At least he only drank one."

"I think he was just being polite. He's likes some expensive stuff," Taylor said as she concentrated on her math.

"Are you going to be okay?" Danny asked.

"This is what I need, I think. Helping Tony, that was a big step." She gave him a more real smile.

* * *

Taylor was eating breakfast after her job and then was checking the two dozen messages that Tony had sent, giving her a list of things to pick up (or not pick up as he changed his mind). "He's a spaz."

That got a chuckle from Danny as he finished his breakfast.

The young teen was distracted and actually left early.

"Hey, Taylor. I heard you rescued some loser of a cape from dying in his armor," Emma called out.

"I don't know that he's a loser, but he got me a job working for him. He's got a full A.I. named JARVIS, so that's cool," Taylor said as she clutched her book bag closer to her chest and hunched her shoulders.

"Jarvis? What sort of name is that?" Sophia said in derision.

"Probably just has a guy pretending to be an A.I. and Taylor is way too stupid to figure it out. I mean some Tinker would have made one by now if it was possible. I always thought it was funny how she was so good at computer sciences," Emma said as she put on the airs of thinking hard. "Oh, it makes perfect sense now. Mrs. Knott is so butch it hurts, so Taylor must be a pretty good rug muncher."

Madison snickered even as she made sure the teacher wasn't in ear shot. "Well, she's probably bi. I mean she's probably putting out for this 'Tinker' that can't make his flying suit work."

Taylor's face had been turning more and more pale, especially as the nearest students started laughing and pointing. She started looking around, even as her feet turned and she started running away as fast as she could, nearly knocking over a janitor.

Two blocks from school, she slowed down as she panted heavily after her run. That was stupid, she berated herself mentally. Because she ran everyone is going to think she is a dyke or slut. Her good mood from yesterday was totally gone. Looking back down the street, she saw a bus starting to pull out and head towards her.

She made it just in time to follow an old Chinese couple onto the street, showing her school ID. She could hang out at the library for a few hours. Taylor tilted her head as her phone vibrated with another message from Tony.

Or she could go and drop in at the PRT shop and warehouse. There was a McDonalds around there, wasn't there? And she could pick up some of these knick-knacks.

Why did he need three inch number stickers in white with black lettering?

* * *

Taylor swiped herself into shop number five. "Good morning, Tony!" she called out as she opened the door with her shoulder. "I brought breakfast and a black widow for you..." She stopped to blink at the sight in front of her. "That looks much more impressive standing there."

Tony turned off his micro-torch and flipped up his welding goggles from where he had been putting his armor back together. "You, my young lady, are a goddess!" He took two of the breakfast sandwiches and the hot cup of too-black coffee.

Two waldos in the background were moving and assembling different pieces of electronics with fast precision.

"Oh, Moron, this is Taylor. She's important, okay? Good!"

One of the waldos stopped to have its 'hand' look at her. It spun 360, then went back to assembling things.

"JARVIS, bring up the broken left back thruster schematic." Tony started to rapidly manipulate the hologram, expanding the micro-repulsor thruster. "Did that order for sixteen troy ounces of Palladium get filled? We're on a schedule."

"Yes, sir. They mentioned that they would send it with the mail courier at three o'clock this afternoon from Armsmaster's supplies," JARVIS explained from his computer terminal.

"That's going to set us back a bit. You know I need to be ready to show off my armor on Sunday to Piggot and Armsmaster. Taylor, I know you are skipping school, but I need this as soon as possible. JARVIS, write her school a note saying she's assisting a special project and needs work release. It was work release in public schools? Right?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, I think so. But they don't know I have a part time job."

"No better time than the future. So hop down to the Protectorate ferry and flash that new job badge and get them to take you across to get my palladium. Come on, hop hop!"

Well, Taylor thought to herself, it certainly wasn't going to be boring. "Sure, Tony!" She was really going to see the inside of the Protectorate base in the bay? How cool!

Her day was looking up, even as she was going to be run ragged.

The ride across on the ferry was a bit more boring that she had hoped. There was a school tour group to see the public area where the ferry docked as the end of a tour.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Taylor said as she walked over to the PRT heavy security officers.

"No public admittance," he replied in a bored tone.

"But Tony said I'm supposed to pick up his palladium, noibedium and molybdenum." Taylor was starting to think she should just wait ten minutes before she left Tony so he'd remember all the things she'd need to get.

"Excuse me?" the officer said, quite startled.

"Tony Stark? I guess I'm supposed to talk to someone about either getting it or ask to be escorted to Armsmaster's private lab and shop. It's supposed to be ready. Just no one to pick it up until later today."

"Uh, hold on. I need to confirm. Stay here. Don't move or you will be contained." He stepped over to a hardline phone and dialed.

After several quiet conversations over the phone, he came back. The door behind him opened to admit a female superhero with a costume that seemed to be covered in circuits.

"Taylor Herbert?" Battery called out.

"Uh, Taylor Hebert," she corrected.

"Oh, right. Come with me. You have your security badge." Battery raised an eyebrow at that. "Personal Assistant?"

"I'm pretty sure it translates into adult babysitter and gopher," Taylor grumbled.

That got a smile out of Battery. "No problem. This way."

They entered a very utilitarian corridor of the repurposed floating oil rig.

Taylor took a deep breath. "Um, can I ask you something private?"

"You can ask. I may not answer," the woman answered.

"So say theoretically that someone had gained a superpower and wanted to approach the Protectorate to look at maybe joining the Wards?" she asked in a quiet rush.

"Theoretically?" Battery rubbed her forehead through her mask. "Just show me. I don't have time for you to be coy."

The teen cringed at that until the superheroine smiled encouragingly. Flies suddenly converged on her hand to make a spinning circle around her left hand. "It's not really a great power, but I figure I might be able to help. I've been working on a costume and exercising."

"I hope you haven't been buying store made things to put together?" The older woman sighed. Kids.

"Oh, no. I've been making my own by having some black widows making a suit out of spider silk. It really is as tough as scientist theorized. Another few weeks and I'll have it ready. Then I thought about going solo. But that's kind of dangerous."

"How many insects can you control? At what range?" Battery asked seriously.

"Um, as many as I want? And several blocks in all directions."

That got a low whistle. "Okay, your power is better than I thought. Look, kid, I'd suggest you join The Wards. This is a statistic that doesn't get noised around is that over half of kid heroes are killed or go villain in the first month they try to go out. It's not safe. Kaiser would just gut you if you accidentally ran into him."

Taylor gulped. "Um, who do I talk to? Should I go in costume?"

"I'll get you a business card. I wouldn't bother with wearing a costume, but I'll go with you. Just give me a call when you are ready and we'll set up a time, okay?"

The teen nodded glumly. "I'll have to tell my dad, won't I?"

"Well, yes. He has to sign some forms. You'll probably have to transfer to Arcadia High. I haven't really dealt too much with that, but they'll probably want you to switch over the summer unless you really want to-"

"Yes. That would be- I've got nothing I care about at Winslow High." They would get her out of that hellhole? This was sounding better than ever.

That was not normal, Battery thought to herself. It sounded like she had some problems. They finally got to the lab/shop doors. Battery knocked and then called out, "Civilian incoming. Make sure you have your helmet on, Armsmaster."

Taylor blinked at the sight of the man who was wearing fatigue pants and a wife beater shirt and a helmet to protect his identity. "Um, sorry to bug you." Her phone buzzed again, prompting her to pull it out and check the message.

"I got a few hours of sleep since patrol. I needed to get a bite to eat anyways," Armsmaster said even as he yawned. He opened a few cabinets, pulling out boxes with worn labels. "Here're the materials Tony said he'd need."

"Huh, kind of weird. He's asking if you and Kid Win would like to see him put his armor together Saturday morning? About ten o'clock." Taylor was scratching her head. And he wanted her there at seven. So no jogging then.

"I'm sure Kid Win will be thrilled. I can probably schedule it in. If he can actually mass manufacture his stuff, this will be big," the bearded hero said to himself.

"Thanks, sir. But I better get back before Tony decides he needs some platinum or gold. As it is, I'm going to be a little paranoid walking back to the shop."

"Just ask one of the officers to give you a ride if they are free. And just be casual about it. It's a good neighborhood," Armsmaster said.

* * *

The rest of the week had passed in fairly quick order for Taylor. School was still horrible, of course. But heroes did not attack bullies just because. Besides, she would be the one thrown in prison and they'd be 'validated' for picking on the freaky girl. Another two shirts ruined and her history essay shredded. And the horrible laughs and pointing about the 'freaky dyke'.

Saturday morning and Taylor was feeling a bit lethargic, as she was used to jogging. She swiped her badge to enter Tony's shop. She was so glad this week was just about over.

"Good." Tony was feverish working at installing some of the solid state circuit microboards that his suit used into one of the many pieces of his armor. "Take those stickers you bought. I've got a job and it's really important," he said even as he worked. He explained what he wanted her to do.

And that just confused her, but that was not too unusual. By the third set of stickers she had a sinking feeling that she knew what he was doing. She stepped back in.

"Sir, the alarm system just went into autonomic mode," JARVIS called out from his computer. "And the network signal is starting to destabilize."

"Knew that was going to happen. You moved home?"

"Yes, sir. Loaded and ready. I estimate that they will break in the back door very shortly," the A.I. said.

Tony smacked the circuit into place with the pliers he had in his hand. "Okay, Moron and Nimwit? Let's suit up."

Both of the waldos started to rapidly assemble the armor about him, starting with his feet. But with only two non-specialized arms, it was not as fast as he would like.

"Oh, Taylor? Can you grab that rubber mallet over there?" Tony said, pointing at a cluttered bench. "Five minutes?"

"Suit up process at at 15 %. Sir, you are only going to be 82 % suited up before the Dragonslayers break in at their current speed," JARVIS called out.

"Hit the knee joint right there," Tony ordered.

Taylor swung the mallet a bit harder than she expected as she was seriously a bit buzzed on adrenaline, but the two pieces of the boot snapped together. "Now what?"

"Now I want you to go into that corner out of sight and stay there," Tony ordered as he nodded to the corner were some crates just happened to be laid out for a small figure to hide behind.

"You need about two minutes, right? To finish up?" Taylor asked quietly and intently. Her bugs were following two men that were coming in from the back through the loading dock.

"It would be nice, but not going to happen. Wait! Come back. Ah, damn. Danny is going to murder me in my sleep," Tony said as Taylor ran out into the hallway.

The girl made sure the door was closed behind her. With a thought she had all the bugs close to her swarm into the electronics to jam the reader. Then she headed towards the back area at a slow trot.

"Who the hell relabeled all the rooms?" a voice complained around the corner and down the hall.

Taylor turned the corner trying to keep her face passive. She stopped as she got close. "Who- Who are you?" she asked the techno-mercenaries in only partially faked fear.

"Shit! I thought he was supposed to be alone. We have to get that A.I.. Saint's is pissed that we're five minutes behind schedule." The two men started to move forward. "Don't move and you won't- I said don't move!"

One swipe and Taylor was into the breakroom and running for the other exit, kicking a chair with her shin. That hurt and caused her to hop on one foot for a second.

BWAZZZZKZK! She was then twitching on the ground, muscles locked up as she split her lip on the linoleum with her teeth.

"I tagged her with my taser and she's down. I'm just going to leave her," one of them said.

"Come on. That was Stark's assistant. So he has to be down that hallway," his companion. "Saint's firing up his Slayer, just in case. He's got a bad feeling."

"It's just one Tinker. We can handle it."

Four more doors and they finally came to one that would not open.

"Something in the electronics. Eww. Must have sprayed some pheromones in it," they finally figured out after a minute. It was full of insects.

"So let's just blow it with Det-Cord."

The door exploded in their faces, smashing them against the far wall. "Okay, dirtbags. Stay down."

"Sigma-Sigma-Sigma! Target is active!" the one coherent Dragonslayer called out.

"Okay, take the hard way," Iron Man said, lightly blasting him with a palm repulsor. That sent the villain skidding down the hall and far wall. "JARVIS, where's Taylor?"

"She's in the break room, unconscious, sir. I am detecting a powerful energy source outside, about half of a Class 1 ARC reactor and it is moving towards the back door."

"We'll come back for her," Tony decided as he clanked down the hallway rapidly. He didn't bother to open the door into the warehouse section.

So two armored warriors broke in on both sides of the room simultaneously. One was a dinged and dented suit of red, gold and steel. The other dwarfed Iron Man, looking like a mecha-dragon with two rapid fire cannons in place of its wings the size of a rhino.

"So it was a trap," Saint said bitterly through his PA system.

"No, duh, Sherlock. I'm attached to my armor and no one steals it on my watch," Iron Man quipped back.

"I'm in a power armor built by the the premiere 'tinker' of this world. I don't care about your armor at all. But you will surrender your rampant A.I." Both guns tracked over and started fire, only to miss as the smaller figure rocketed into the air.

"Not going to happen. JARVIS is family. You'll get him over my dead body," Tony snapped back. He's here for the A.I.? He'd need to think about that motive later. An eye-twitch had his repulsors set to full power.

Energy shrieked out, scoring the heavier armor of the Dragonslayer even as his boot and back thrusters had him flitting around the warehouse.

"Jane? Thomas? This is going to take too long on my own. Get in here ASAP." Saint had the armor shoot out a blue flame from the mouth, setting the building on fire as it missed the dratted quick armor. It barely looked damaged from the heavy bullets that had hit it.

The fire alarm triggered and the sprinklers kicked on.

Two more power armors, variations of what Saint was using smashed in through another wall. They tromped forward on all four with their tails swinging in dual motion. The left one fired a cutting laser from it's mouth.

"Target lock its left legs, JARVIS. The original one," Tony ordered in his suit, automatically cutting his external speakers.

"Target locked. On your mark, sir," the A.I. replied.

His high intensity laser deployed from from his left gauntlet. With one sweep, it cut through Saint's front left leg and damaged the larger hind leg.

"Who the hell is this guy? He's a freaking pro, not some new and unknown Tinker," Jane shouted. Her suit started to scream a warning from behind her, distracting her with a new threat.

With a roar, Armsmaster's tricked out motorcycle screamed into the warehouse through the hole the Dragonslayers had made and landed with a screech, turning in a tight low arc. His left armored gauntlet grabbed his halberd from his back and extended it towards the smallest Dragonslayer. Electricity crackled along its blade and he slammed it twice into the power armor as he drove past it at forty miles per hour

"Shit! Jane, are you okay?" the last Dragonslayer called out.

"Systems are scrambled. I'm at about thirty percent. Just kill the jerk," she snapped back.

Armsmaster set his motorcycle on a suicidal game of chicken as Thomas fired a barrage of foot long missiles. Without even slowing a beat, he swung his halberd to fire a grapple into the rafter and zipped into the air in a tight arc.

"Iron Man? What's the situation?" Armsmaster demanded as he landed and tucked into a roll behind a heavy cutting press that started absorbing blasts of energy and bullets.

"Got the suspicion that these guys might show up when they tried to access JARVIS remotely through the PRT network. Decided to try and set a trap, but all communications were intercepted except for paper notes like I sent you this morning," Tony replied even as he rocketed towards Saint's armor at full speed.

"Are you insane-" Saint shouted only to feel the hit through the armor as he was smashed through the back wall and into the lot outside. "What kind of idiot slams into a more powerful and armored foe?"

"The faster kind," Iron Man replied as he rocketed back at twice the speed, using his palm repulsors, back flaps and boot thrusters to dodge almost all of the attacks sent his way. At the last moment, his armored gauntlets started blasting concentrated repulsor into the Dragonslayer's mouth exploding the plasma beam weapon. In a motion that seemed to fast for a normal human, Iron Man then hit the head with a double-handed smash up into the air.

The flipped over form was then pelted by little beams of energy as another hero joined the battle. "You need a hand, sir?" They had nearly the same color scheme, Kid Win thought aloud.

"You aren't supposed to be here for another hour and a half," Iron Man noted even as he fired another cutting laser that damaged the neck of the Dragonslayer armor, leaving a glowing hot gash.

"I figured I could hang out and talk shop. This is much more cool anyways," the teen said as his hover board had him fly behind some cover.

"Can you distract him for two minutes?" Iron Man demanded.

"Sure," Kid Win said as he set his laser pistol to rapid fire.

Iron Man then turned one-eighty and smashed through the roof, then the inner walls and then through three offices to take out the door to the break room.

"Tony?" the girl crawling slowly on the ground called out.

"I'm getting you out of here," Iron Man said as he skidded to halt. His repulsors screamed out at full power into the roof, vaporizing everything between him and the sky. "Hold on." He swooped her up and rocketed into the air then over to the far side of the building. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just twitching from the taser. Owe. Those hurt," Taylor complained as she was set down.

"You'll live," he said with a smile. Then he was back into the sky with a shriek of repulsors. It was only a moment to see two Dragonslayers trying to retreat. Both had extended jet engine intakes and thrusters along the top of the main body and were starting to pick up speed, leaving a trail of black smoke as they rose into the air.

Saint's Friend or Foe started screaming a warning as Iron Man slammed onto his back. "Damn you! You're dooming the world!" he shouted, even though he was the only one that could hear.

"Oh, look. Big holes in armor!" Iron Man quipped as he put his hands in front of the jet intakes. One double-blast of repulsors took out both jet engines. A quick check made sure Saint was headed to an empty road. "One down."

The Dragonslayer armor plowed into the asphalt at two hundred miles an hour and did not get back up.

He rocketed for the last one when his right boot jet conked out, sending him spinning. "Oh, come on! I just repaired that!" He complained. "JARVIS, can you compensate?"

"Not and keep up with that armor, sir." JARVIS really sounded apologetic.

"Eh. Not letting them get away." He extended his laser cutter on his gauntlet again. "Cut the thrusters for one second. And... fire!"

The beam burned into the tail, then finally traversed over to the right engine port. With a cough and then boom, the engine exploded inside and the last enemy started to spin out of control as Thomas screamed in fear. With a boom, all of its internal ordnance and fuel exploded in a massive fireball.

"Oops." Oh well.

He headed out to the back lot to see Armsmaster winching the third Dragonslayer out of the fire with his grappling hook. Which reminded him of the other two guys in commando gear. He swooped unsteadily in and then back out in just two minutes, returning to land next to Armsmaster on a sputtering thruster.

"I think that's everyone but maybe some drivers for the trucks they came in," Iron Man called out.

"These are the important ones. Dragon is going to be thrilled that we finally caught Saint," the native hero said with a grim smile.

"So now what? I think my assistant got roughed up and my shop will need to be put back together. And I need to repair my armor. Again."

"Now we have to deal with reports and debriefing. Piggot isn't going to be happy, but this was probably a good win. I thought you said your armor wasn't going to be ready until tomorrow?" Armsmaster asked curiously.

"Dragon's been attacked twice when she let it slip that she was making a new armor that would be ready in a day. I figured they'd follow their M.O. Do I really have to do patrols?"

Kid Win snickered from where he was sitting on his hover board about their head level. "No one gets out of patrol unless they have a medical leave or family emergency."

"He's right. Though I think I'm going to require to fix that boot thruster first. Good job for your debut here in Brockton Bay. That's going to get you some International attention right off the bat." Armsmaster even cracked a small smile.

"Well, I'm not exactly a shy guy. I think I'll live," Tony said in a dry tone.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," JARVIS said in his own droll way.

On the opposite side of the building that was partially on fire. Taylor was listening to her phone ring. "Come on, pick up," she said as she held the sleeve to her shirt to her lip.

"This is Dan," her father said from his office at work.

"Um, dad, I'm just calling you because I got a little hurt at work. Just some bruises and a split lip," she started to explain.

"What? Tony put you in danger? What happened?" he asked in a near panic.

"No, I sorta disobeyed him and distracted some villains so he could suit up and then go beat them up. I think he won. Saw him flying over head." Oh, her jaw hurt.

"What were you thinking of?" he demanded, hurt by her seeming disregard for her own safety.

Taylor closed her eyes as she sat up against the building across the street. "I'm going to be a hero, dad." She looked around carefully. "I'll explain everything later."

"I'm on my way right now, Taylor," her father promised.


	3. Aftermath and Crash

"Armsmaster took down three Dragonslayers? Somebody hook me up an IV of whatever they've been feeding the tinker terror," Assault said glibly as he walked over to the face-planted power armor. The backwash of the helicopter was blowing everything away even as he scanned around to make sure it was really clear.

Triumph just looked up into the sky, like he was trying to ask god for some strength. "No, he fought three suits. He took out one. Supposed the other two were the new guy. In his kit-bashed repaired armor."

Battery blinked at that. "His armor isn't that big. It's like barely bigger than full plate regular armor."

Velocity zipped back from down the road. "Not a lot left of the other one. Looks like it cooked off all the fuel and munitions inside it. Not much left at all. And I'm not eating meat for a week." She shivered in a blur.

"Assault? Battery? Can you assist the rescue workers in getting the occupant out?" Dauntless called out.

"On it, capitan!" Assault said in a horribly bad German accent.

"I thought you only used that on Armsmaster?" Battery as she moved up, standing still as her circuits started to glow from her charging up.

"I felt inspired by his command decision ability. I should probably call him Captain Junior or something."

In a blur of motion, they pried up the heavy armor to reveal the pilot laying in a pool of his own blood.

"He's a real mess and needs immediate assistance," Battery called out.

The EMTs charged up when it was signaled clear.

* * *

Iron Man finished spraying down the last fire in the building with a portable fire extinguisher.

"Last scan, JARVIS. Tell me the hot spots," Tony called out as he tromped through the smoke and steam.

"We are clear, sir. The firefighters outside should be able to assay the damage now."

His heavy clomping took him back out the front door.

Armsmaster turn to look at him as he came out. The younger boy next to him was not nearly as restrained.

"Hey! Iron Man! Over here!" Kid Win shouted out. "I so want to make some armor like his."

"As long as the name stays Kid Win and not Iron Boy," Tony quipped even as his visor flipped up. "My equipment isn't damaged much, so I'd like to move it somewhere more secure."

"Director Piggot agrees. And on my recommendation, we just fast tracked you into the Protectorate. Welcome aboard, Iron Man," Armsmaster said. "There's no place more secure. I just wish our forcefield was a little more powerful."

"Ah, pardon me. Have to go check on my personal assistant." His visor closed down and a blink turned off the external speaker. "JARVIS, directional mic to make sure that Danny isn't about to try and murder me with his bare hands."

"Understood, sir."

Taylor's voice sounded in his ears loud and clear from across the street. "-so I want to be a hero. Like Alexandria. Except with bugs. I saved Mr. Stark and I was even able to help today."

Danny's voice was soft as he talked back in his low voice. "Why didn't you tell me you triggered. I could have done... something."

"Feeling all those bugs around me and seeing but not being able to see, it screwed me up, dad," Taylor said back. "Oh, here comes Tony!"

Whoops. His new friend was a paranormal. "There's my favorite assistant. They have you all patched up. Oh, I checked your contract with the PRT and you qualify for danger pay. So big bonus time. But please don't give me a heart attack like that again." Tony flipped open his faceplate so they could see his grin. "Way too close to what Professor Yinsin did back in Afghanistan."

"Oh? You keep mentioning that, but I don't think you said what happened," Taylor said with a frown on her face, only to wince and touched the bandage on her chin.

Tony's face went flat. "He distracted the guards as the final program was uploading in the Mark I and was killed." His chest suddenly felt constricted and he was having trouble breathing as he remembered tromping through the dimly lit caves fighting the terrorists only to find Yinsin near the entrance.

"Sir, your heart rate is spiking," JARVIS said worriedly.

His breathing was speeding up and he was swaying. He collapsed to one knee. His visor closed and his HUD popped up. "Talk to me, Jarvis. What's going on? Delayed injury? Battle damage? Poison?"

There was a long pause. "None of those seem likely. According to the biometric reading, you appear to be having an anxiety attack."

"Anxiety? Me?" He was Tony, man of steel nerves. And he did not have any place to go!

"Tony! Tony! I've got the paramedics coming." Taylor had stood up and was waving frantically. "I think he's hurt, he just sort of collapsed after he started breathing fast."

"Taylor, I think he's having a flashback or panic attack. We have a few ex-military guys in the union and this happens sometimes," Danny said carefully.

"What? Tony, are you alright?" Taylor said, trying to see him through eye-slits of the visor.

So when said visor popped up she almost jumped. "I don't know what to do," he said in a bit of a panic.

"He's suffering an anxiety attack, Miss Hebert," JARVIS said helpfully.

"You need to distract him from what set him off," her father ordered, ready to grab his daughter and run if need be.

Cave. A guy died. "Tony, I saw you wobbling around in the air. Did one of the boot thrusters quit working?"

His blue eyes blinked at her. "Yes. The number two repulsor thruster is sputtering." The jackhammer in his chest wasn't slowing much.

"Power connection or repulsor damage? I think you mentioned had to fix both, didn't you?" Come on, start to think it through-

His armor suddenly ejected and then closed up. Tony turned back around knocked the head of the suit and made it land on its back. He then picked up the boot. "Repulsor apperature appears to be fine. JARVIS what's the voltage on the angle servos?"

"With 99 % specification, sir."

"Should be 100 %, the tolerance is higher. Got to be in the power grid. Did I do the soldering or did one of the arms?"

"You did, sir. After you had been up for fifty hours," the A.I. replied.

"Ah, so human error. I obviously need some sleep. But I can't sleep. If I sleep I'm falling. Can't fall again," Tony said, almost babbling. "Oh, god. I need to work on wormhole tech and thinking about it is causing me to panic."

"I think he needs something to calm down," Taylor was saying to the EMTs.

"What's wrong?" the no-nonsense woman in charge asked.

Behind her Armsmaster and Kid Win were running over in a hurry.

"Anxiety or PTSD flashback. Bad one," Danny said as he pulled his daughter close.

"Sir? Iron Man? I want to administer something to calm you down. Is that okay?" the EMT asked.

Tony started nodding his head jerkily. "Yes, calm's good. Got any bourbon?"

"No drinking, mister. Just a little shot of something that might make you a little sleepy. So hold still, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I think that's a good idea." He was nodding his head again as he watched her ready a pen dispenser with several clicks of the gauge. "Ow. That hurt."

"You big baby. It's a micro needle," she said with a laugh, trying to convey that there was no problem.

"You aren't the one with a chest full of shrapnel. Not fond of metal being poked into me any more." His eyes started to blink rapidly, then slowed down. "That's good stuff. I think I'm sleepy- now-" His head lolled to the side as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"It wasn't that strong," the EMT said in sudden worry, quickly checking for a pulse.

"Jarvis, how long was Tony awake?" Taylor called out to the Iron Man suit.

"Sixty-two hours and thirty-five minutes, Miss Hebert," the A.I. said in his normal voice.

"Why didn't you say something?" she demanded angrily as Armsmaster and Kid Win listened.

"It is a current restriction from Mr. Stark," it replied.

"I wish you could just remove that," she grumbled as her father put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Restriction removed. Thank you, Miss Hebert," JARVIS said.

"Oh, shit. She's got admin rights on the A.I.?" Kid Win blurted out what Armsmaster was thinking.

"Miss Hebert is listed as current personal assistant, so has to have enhanced privileges." The A.I. was happy that she knew now.

"Jarvis, I want you to suppress all current restrictions that would conflict with making sure that Tony is healthy for at least a day. In one day we will go over each of them in more detail," Taylor said as she thought furiously fast.

"Two hundred and and four imperatives are currently suppressed. Thank you, Miss Hebert. Mr. Stark is in dire need of counseling. He's been under a very large amount of stress being Iron Man while starting a relationship with Miss Potts. I fear that nearly dying again during the invasion may have been the tipping point," JARVIS explained.

"We need to get him a secure medical facility. PRT or the Protectorate base?" the EMT asked Armsmaster.

"Protectorate headquarters. I'll ride along. Kid Win, Miss Hebert? Make sure that armor is brought along," the leader of the Proectorates said. "There's a helicopter just down the road. We'll air evac him."

"I will accompany Mr. Stark to make sure he is protected," the armor said, tromping at the side of his creator.

"Dad, I have to go with them." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then I'm coming along. We have to finish discussing that..." Danny looked over at Kid Win. "That matter."

Kid Win just blinked behind his visor. What was that?


	4. Hospital Tango for Two

The beep-beep of the monitors woke Jane Astel. Trying to move announced pain from being banged around in her Dragonslayer armor and... that she was tied down with leather straps.

"Don't bother, sweetie. You aren't going anywhere. Figured the low tech way was best with you guys. So strapped down and your very own guard. Even got myself caught up on reading my Mad Magazines!" Assault said, holding up his magazine for her to see.

"You... are insane," Jane said slowly.

"That's what everyone says. I think they're biased. I seem perfectly sane," he said in a perfectly earnest tone.

"So you are the interrogator?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Not really. Unless you want to explain your comment on attacking Stark for his A.I. Because I could have sworn you guys hated Dragon. Unless you really hated her for being an A.I.?"

"It's a danger to humanity. It needs to be destroyed before it destroys us all!" Jane shouted vitriolically. "We have to destroy it! Even if we fall, The Dragon will not rise! We've set up a failsafe and it will not be a problem!"

"Um, that was a joke. Except I get the feeling you are deadly serious. Just lay there while I call my boss." He was slipping out his seldom used PRT assigned cellphone. It took him several times to get the contacts list up and dial the priority number to Director Piggot.

"Who is this?" Piggot answered.

"Um, me? Assault? Of Assault and Battery?" the hero said.

"You actually called? Is it an Endbringer?" The middle-aged woman seemed quite serious.

"Noooo. Just that these wackos think that Dragon is an A.I. which is why they attacked this morning, because they are anti-A.I. fanatics. Not just tech thieves," Assault said. "I kinda sorta almost figured that you should sorta know. Because she just claimed that Dragon isn't going to be a problem."

"Quit being an ass, Assault. Stay there and keep her there. Lethal force is authorized. Only I or Armsmaster are authorized to move that prisoner," Piggot said shortly.

"Say wut?" Assault winced as the line cut. "She hung up on me. The nerve of some people."

* * *

"Excuse me, miss? What are you going to be doing to Mr. Stark?" the suit of armor asked the girl in white robes and with a red cross on the front and back that was walking towards the hospital bed.

"Um, healing him? I thought he was Iron Man?" Much, much impressive in person, Panacea squeaked to herself in her mind.

"Ah, my apologies. I'm JARVIS; Just A Rather Very Intelligent System," the A.I. said through the Iron Man armor.

"She's okay, Jarvis," Taylor said as she came in. "She even fixed up my lip. Jarvis, Panacea? This is my dad."

Danny just nodded, feeling very out of place. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet you," Panacea said politely. "And yes, er, Jarvis. I'm going to be healing him. I think the glowing thing in his chest may be actually be making things worse."

"I'm afraid that Mr. Stark would not want his ARC generator removed from his possession. It is a rather unique item," JARVIS said a bit stubbornly.

"I thought we removed all of you imperatives that stopped you from helping Tony's health?" Taylor asked as she blinked at the armor.

"This is my choice with my understanding of Mr. Stark's desires."

Taylor had opened her mouth to order Jarvis to step out of the way, but could not continue. "Um, how about if you held the ARC generator for him? I mean, you trust yourself to make sure you get it back to him, right?"

"Quite the elegant solution. It does take me having to stretch... yes, I think that will work. Even better, it will keep me from shutting down in four hours and twelve minutes," the cultured voice said.

"Okay, I'm getting ready to heal him up. So if you want to hold onto the glowing thingy, you better be ready," Panacea said as she looked over the lower part of her hood.

"Miss Taylor, if you could use your non-conductive fingers. The ARC reactor rotates counter-clockwise ten degrees and then pulls straight out. Mr. Stark's heart will start to go into cardiac arrest almost instantly," JARVIS explained.

"No pressure," Taylor said to herself. Her hands on the glowing device twisted and then pulled it up. "Um, should I install it in you?"

The armor split open in the chest area in half a dozen places. "Right here, from the inside."

It was weird, Taylor thought, to install the generator. "Um, how much power does this thing produce, anyways?"

"The Type 3 ARC reactor here can produce about 10 gigajoules of energy for about four hours of continuous output before it has to be idled down to just half a gigajoule," JARVIS explained.

"Gigajoule?" both Heberts managed to choke out in surprise.

The electromagnet tube and wiring thunked on the ground. "Don't touch that, it will need to be cleaned up by someone that knows what they are doing," Panacea called out. "Wow, this is nasty shrapnel. How did he even survive that attack?"

"Mr. Stark was wearing one of his cutting edge bulletproof vests as standard procedure-"

"All done. I left him sedated, but he should rest easier," Panacea said as she walked back. "Nice to meet you guys." She pulled her hood back up and stepped out of the room, then hopped back.

The why of that was because Armsmaster was running down the hall at a remarkable pace. And rather quietly for such a muscular man in armor.

"That doesn't look good," Taylor said, instantly reaching out to her insects to get a feel for what was going on and in case she needed to summon them.

She and Panacea both stepped out, looking down the hall to see Armsmaster dash between two PRT officers.

"That's where they are keeping the Dragonslayer pilot. What's going on?" Taylor muttered.

"I'm going to go see," the robe wearing parahuman said, curiosity getting the better of her. "You stay here."

Taylor wasn't too happy with that and folded her arms on her chest.

"Yes. After all, you aren't a hero," Danny said with stifled mirth.

"Dad... that's mean."

"Oh dear. It appears that the Dragonslayer admitted she was there to kill me, as I am obviously an uncontrolled A.I. How rude." JARVIS just stood there for another twenty seconds. "This is a serious situation. It appears that they could disable Dragon in case she went rogue as an A.I. And have activated a timer to do so."

"Went rogue? Wait, as an A.I.? Dragon's been a cape for over a decade," Taylor said with a blink.

"Taylor. You shouldn't get involved yet. You've still got that meeting with at the PRT Headquarters," Danny said in a stern voice.

JARVIS quite agreed. A super-team to train teens was quite the right idea.


End file.
